Wahwahport
Wahwahport is the first island of the Fahwahvia region. Wahwahport is the 47th location (29th Farovian location) and was originally released March 3, 2015. Wahwahport Description: Imagine how Waterport through the eyes of a baby. Wahwahport is where every young wrangler first loses their baby teeth before they are taught their first art of wrangling: Fishing 101. The majority of fish at this location are WaterPort starter fish - however they are the baby versions of them. The reasons within the game are currently unknown: perhaps they have found the fountain of youth? Or this is where the fish were born before they were old enough to arrive in WaterPort? Either way, they can be caught with either of the expensive starting poles (which also go down by 8,000 gold every hour much like the Lucidia poles). Because of the cost, you should have all the other necessary skills before coming here, although any level of experienced wrangler can come back. This is the prequel that suggests the question: Which came first, our hero or the fish? (To see what the island looks like behind the shadows, click here!) (To travel there, click here!) Unlocking Wahwahport One must follow the 'Saving the Babies' mini story. (needs info on minimum requirements needed) This can be found in Pink box under 'My Setup' area of main page. You must go to WaterPort first to start the mini story. Following the next step and choosing of two options: Save the Babies: I spotted a Stork on Waterport Pier, which is carrying a map to a new level! It looks like it needs help... *Shoot it down or *Feed it Loaf Chum? Results with 10 minute wait and a message depending which option was chosen. You will need to feed the Stork a couple of times if choosing Loaf Chum or one can choose 2nd option by catching 20 Miny Fish. Save the Babies: The Stork seems to like me now! He looks thirsty.. *Give it Rain Water or *Give it Munchies? Choosing first option giving the Stork a Rain Water resource and player will receive (3) Large Ice Cubes in return. Choosing the second option of Munchie resource will result in receiving (6) Red Sharks! NOTE: If you do not have a Rain Water or Munchie to give, the Stork will still take it off you and result with -1 Rain Water or -1 Munchie. Suggested to get Rain Water from Magma Reef or a Munchie first but is not necessary. Once the Stork is satisfied, it will drop the map leading to the new island of Wahwahport. What to Catch Wahwahport is populated by baby-versions of WaterPort starter fish - using new premium "baby" versions of the first two poles. This provides an less than ideal location to learn the art of wrangling, because you shouldn't stay here too long. It provides an even lower reward in terms of points and gold than WaterPort. Some of the WaterPort fish catchable by both poles now are only catchable by one. Some caught by the Fancy Rifle pole also have some baby fish catchable by only one of the baby poles like Weemo and Fiesa, as there was no baby version of that pole. Also a few fish from FV & BC have baby versions that were either born here or have traveled here "from undiscovered areas", presumably to 'bully" the other fish, be their boss, or just looking for a friend as they're discovering themselves like the Gwim Fish. NOTE: As of Feb 2017, all Min Gold and Point rewards for Wahwahport fish received a 12x increase as noted in Post #13 of the Changelog Archives. Full descriptions of each Wahwahport fish can be found in The Fish of Wahwahport. Limited Time Fish Coming Soon? Go back to WaterPort! The full list of Limited Time fish so far released can be found here. What to Buy Unlike WaterPort, there isn't a 3rd pole nor a boat to purchase as Wahwahport has a very limited store, selling only a small variety of poles, There are no boats or skills. Wahwahport only offers two poles in its store where new or old wranglers are exposed to the costly array of upgrades that can be purchased throughout the game but get cheaper by the hour, and the artwork does not disappoint. The list of what is available at Wahwahport can be seen below. Some items do not provide any direct benefit using them here, such as the Necro-pole, Steam Powered Hydro-pole and other poles. The basic chums: Generic, Steak and Cayenne are available here however. How to Play For the most natural advancement through the game, a great tactic is to start with buying one pole and stick with it to fish until you're able to do the first quest. If you're new, then you should work on other poles & quests, and hold off waiting until you can afford to buy these expensive poles and their costly addons. As soon as you feel you're ready to be able to purchase the 2nd pole, do so until you can get to the first quest. While this approach may have you occasionally waiting in order to earn sufficient gold for other addons, you will be suitably 'lil' pimped out' to catch a future majority of the fish that are at higher levels. (Use tournaments when they become available to help build your poles levels quicker so your able to spend less time catching fish with lower gold values.) Save the Babies This is a mini storyline in which the goal is to catch various Fahwahvia fish that is scaring all the baby fish in each Fahwahvia island location. The first step which unlocked Wahwahport and Fahwahvia region which is shown in the "Unlocking" section above. A player will have random encounters with the Stork. The first task is to catch either the Wed Dialo Fish or the Kai Fish. If going after the Wed Dialo, you will need to fully level the Oak Twig pole, catching the Kai will need to fully level Kiddie Standard pole. Third option is to skip both of those, travel to Wahwahville and catch the Sawtoof Fish. Moving on Getting to Wahwahville There doesn't seem to be any leveling up requirement to move onto Wahwahville. The only requirement appears to be after unlocking Wahwahport first. Getting to Wahwah Crescent To unlock Wahwah Crescent: * Catch the level 80 Wed Dialo Fish (using Oak Twig) in Wahwahport * Catch the level 80 Kai Fish (using Kiddie Standard) in Wahwahport * Catch the level 40 Sawtoof Fish (using Rocket Rod or Excali-toy) in Wahwahville Odd Notables There is no "baby" Earl yet or his good twin brother Cap'n Jozek. You are able to buy resources here as well and no prerequisite skill is needed except for bringing a lot of gold and having prior knowledge of the game's mechanics. When your pole reaches Level 2, you will start to get steals from the 2nd fish so if you're getting a lot of steals from any fish 1-3 levels above your pole, you might want to equip love chum to avoid losing leveling progress. There is no "baby" Fishertonville as of yet made, but it would be a good idea to level your boat in between casts if you haven't yet. Naturally Earl hasn't met his wife BetsyLou yet so there's no inheritance of a family restaurant called the Sand Bar & Gill, so you would have to sail back to WaterPort for any of the Quests for Wahwahport's poles to turn in your catches. Category:Islands Category:Wahwahport Category:Fahwahvia